Recently, there has been a growing trend towards users who broadcast live using their electronic devices such as smartphones. Electronic devices provide capturing functions through their cameras and the like and communication functions for transmitting captured images such that their users broadcast live. When users broadcast live, electronic devices may transmit encoded video packets to broadcast servers until the live broadcasts are ended to minimize end-to-end delay.
Mobile electronic devices (or portable electronic devices) such as smartphones have limited battery capacity. This results in increasing current consumption and/or heating if transmitting data, for example, packets for a longer time.